The present invention relates to poles. Poles generally have hardware mounted to them. For example, telephone poles and electrical transmission poles have horizontal arms or brackets extending from the pole to support telephone or electrical wires. Other poles, such as communication poles or lighting poles, have other hardware mounted to them. Generally, the hardware is attached through holes drilled into the pole.
Currently, poles are becoming increasingly standardized. The same pole may be used for a variety of applications, but each application requires holes in a different configuration. In order to accommodate all the applications, generally either the holes are drilled at the installation site after determining the desired location for the holes, or the pole is manufactured at the factory with numerous holes. Drilling the holes at the installation site can be time consuming and usually requires a heavy duty drilling device, such as a Rotabroach® cutter. Using a pole with a number of pre-installed holes is problematic because it is visually unappealing and may be noisy. In particular, the holes may create a whistling sound on windy days.